Life After You
by Oyzukai Sakura
Summary: Foi dificil assumir para mim mesma, mas eu estava convicta de uma coisa: Após a vida que vivemos, eu sei que não há vida depois de você.


Life After You

Sinopse: Eu nunca imaginei poder amar tanto alguém, não era coerente, não fazia sentido, não havia uma explicação científica para isso e não fazia parte do meu mundo. Mas quando te conheci cheguei a uma conclusão: Você se tornou minha vida. E vou me dedicar inteiramente a isso.

**Capítulo I – Changes.**

Fazia um tempo agradável em San Francisco, localizada na costa Oeste dos EUA, e uma das maiores cidades da Califórnia, eu usava uma blusa de mangas compridas e uma calça de moletom, olhava para a janela como que se esperasse por alguém, mesmo assim, perdi minhas esperanças e sai do meu quarto seguindo um grande corredor até chegar às escadas que me levariam à sala de estar.

Já me conformava com o fato de que não haveria ninguém em casa, meus pais deveriam estar trabalhando, e acredito que por isso me cobriam de presentes. Eles tinham esperança de que assim eu não sentiria não me importaria e não os julgaria por não estarem em casa em pleno final de semana. Isso não funcionava, não comigo. Não quero ser mal-agradecida, sei que se esforçam muito para me agradarem ao máximo e para não ter que se preocuparem comigo futuramente, mas às vezes eles exageravam.

Meu pai um renomado médico, um cirurgião geral, por esse motivo sempre tinha que estar presente no hospital.

Minha mãe era advogada, especializada em direito tributário, e não era muito diferente do meu pai, ambos tinham muitas obrigações a cumprir. Eu ficava feliz pelo fato de fazerem algo que gostassem, e isso já me satisfazia.

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando senti o meu celular vibrar em cima do balcão que ficava no centro da cozinha. Pelo menos alguém se lembrava de mim. Era ninguém menos do que Gaara, o meu namorado há 6 meses. Pelo menos é o que diziam.

- Preciso te ver agora... - dizia a voz masculina -... Sabe que não sei ficar sem você. – A voz era quase um suplicio, era um pouco rouca.

- Gaara, nós nos vimos ontem à noite. Não precisa mentir apenas para me agradar. – Por mais que dissessem que ele era o garoto mais lindo e perfeito do colégio, eu não me conformava. Eu simplesmente não sentia nada. Vivia o que os outros diziam, como se as pessoas escrevessem a minha história. Não que Gaara fosse uma má pessoa, ele era um excelente companheiro, mas ele não era perfeito... Para mim.

- Você sabe que não minto. Estou com saudades de você, querida. – No momento eu não queria ver nem falar com ninguém, tentaria me esquivar dessa situação.

-Sabe, não estou me sentindo muito bem... Mas quem sabe amanhã nós não nos vemos? – Repliquei rapidamente, inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada para poder me livrar logo dele.

- Tudo B... – Antes que ele terminasse de falar, desliguei o celular e o recoloquei em seu lugar depois de desligá-lo.

Depois de terminar meu minúsculo diálogo, fui até a geladeira e peguei uma maçã a lavei e dei uma pequena mordida. Sai da cozinha e voltei todo o caminho que fiz ao acordar. Ao chegar ao meu quarto, fui até o banheiro que ficava no cômodo ao lado. Olhei para o meu rosto e me espantei ao deparar com o meu cabelo todo despenteado e o rosto pálido como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Isso foi o suficiente para que prendesse meus longos cabelos róseos num rabo de cavalo e me abaixasse para lavar meu rosto. Afinal, pelo menos o meu dever de Literatura poderia me consolar e fazer com que eu esquecesse toda a solidão que vivia. Após todo o meu ritual matinal no banheiro, me dirigi ao closet que se alongava pelo banheiro. Substitui apenas o moletom por uma calça jeans, e voltei para o meu quarto para iniciar meu dever de casa, já que não possuía muitas opções.

Peguei meu livro de Romeu e Julieta que estava jogado encima da minha cômoda, era uma atividade simples. Apenas ler todo o livro e fazer uma dissertação sobre a história.

Confesso que esse não é um dos meus livros favoritos, Shakespeare exagerou um pouco quanto ao amor que os jovens sentiam entre si. Tenho certeza absoluta de que ninguém chegaria a tal ponto de dar a vida por outra pessoa, pareço meio seca e fria por dizer isso, mas... Eu nunca faria isso, nunca senti nada nem próximo a isso, e creio que nunca irei sentir. Isso só existe em livros de histórias... Na vida real é bem diferente. Acordei dos meus pensamentos melancólicos assim que ouvi o barulho da porta principal se abrir.

- Sakura, querida... - Era a voz da minha mãe, ela estava com aquele tom de carinho que usava sempre quando sabia que eu estava magoada – Chegamos.

Ignorei completamente o chamado da minha mãe, ao contrário disso, fui para o terraço que havia no meu quarto e fiquei apenas sentindo o vento no meu rosto. Não demorou muito para que o silêncio desaparecesse e fosse substituído pelo barulho dos saltos agulha e a voz que a pouco tinha se anunciado.

-Filha... - Pude sentir o seu olhar preocupado me focando, como se descobrisse que eu estava doente – Nos desculpe... Tivemos emergências no trabalho e sabe que não podemos simplesmente ignorá-las. Mas eu e seu pai temos boas notícias para você, esperamos por você.

De primeiro momento, realmente não queria vê-los, nem ouvi-los. Mas o modo como minha mãe falou me surpreendeu, quando tinham que me dizer alguma coisa, não havia todo esse mistério com misto de esperança.

Percorri novamente o caminho que me faria chegar à sala, meu pai e minha mãe estavam sentados nos sofás, ansiosos, talvez nervosos. Sentei-me na poltrona branca que ficava se frente aos dois e esperei pela notícia, confesso que um pouco ansiosa também.

- Recebemos ótimas propostas de emprego em Nova York... -começou meu pai a dizer, e pelo tom que usava, eu sabia que as boas notícias não eram endereçadas a mim. –... Nós aceitamos e vamos morar lá pelo tempo necessário. Mudaremos-nos amanhã pela manhã.

Minhas mãos tremiam e meu coração batia forte, eu não podia aceitar, não podia acreditar que novamente nos mudaríamos.

- Não, eu não quero me mudar... – Respondi cabisbaixa, meus olhos estavam marejados como sempre ficavam quando eu ficava muito nervosa. – Isso não é justo. Por que vocês não pensam em mim de vez em quando? Faltam apenas seis meses para eu concluir o colégio, pelo menos esperem até minha formatura. – Fiquei boquiaberta por ter falado assim pela primeira vez.

- Vamos Sakura. – Meu pai fixou seus olhos negros em mim. – Pare de ser tão egoísta, pense nas oportunidades que poderá ter lá até mesmo para faculdades. E quanto a sua escola, não há problema nenhum nisso, as pessoas vivem mudando de escola o tempo todo.

- E-Eu tenho amigos aqui, eu tenho um namorado aqui, será que vocês não percebem o que eu tenho que sacrificar por um capricho de vocês? – Me senti ridícula primeiro por ter gaguejado e segundo por ter escolhido os meus supostos amigos e meu namorado praticamente inexistente – por minha parte- como desculpa para não viajar. Havia apenas um fato: Eu não possuía argumentos suficientes para contrariar o que meu pai havia decidido.

- Olhe Sakura. Tento sempre falar com você sem gerar grandes discussões e problemas, mas você se rebelar desse modo é algo inaceitável. Antes era um convite, agora é uma decisão! Nós vamos nos mudar e nada vai mudar isso. Você querendo ou não você irá. – Ele levantou do sofá e se dirigiu ao seu escritório. – Não quero falar mais sobre isso. Vá fazer suas malas.

As lágrimas insistiam em cair, porém, antes que minha mãe percebesse eu subi rapidamente para o meu quarto dessa vez seguida de uma batida de porta. Voltei para o terraço de onde sair e senti apenas o vento gelado de julho se chocando gentilmente com as lágrimas recém derramadas.

E foi assim que começou os seis melhores e piores meses da minha vida.


End file.
